Guilherme Viana vs. Francis Carmont
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. The Fight The first round began and they touch gloves. Viana lands a leg kick. Carmont replies with inside kick. Catches a leg kick. Carmont lands a long jab. Viana lands a right to the body. 4:00. "Archie Moore-like shell on Carmont there." Viana slips a jab. Carmont lands a right. Viana lands a leg kick. 3:00. Carmont lands a leg kick. Viana keeps slipping that jab. Carmont lands a right, eats a counter right. This is at light-heavyweight? Wow. Viana lands a right to the body. Carmont lands a right, using the knowledge Viana will slip the jab. 2:00. Viana lands a counter left hurting Carmont. Stalking. Viana lands a jab. Carmont replies with a stiff one. Viana lands a good right. 1:00. Carmont lands a right. And a hard inside kick. Viana defending a double. Did to the clinch. 30. 10. Viana knees the leg. Reversed a throw landing on top in half-guard. R1 ends. 10-9 Viana IMO but close. R2 began. Carmont lands an inside kick. Carmont lands a good left. And a leg kick. Carmont lands a right. Keeps using that jab to set it up. 4:00 left. Viana lands a jab, slips one. Mouse under Viana's right eye. Carmont lands a right. Carmont shoots nicely for a double. Viana posting on his hand, defends well. To the clinch. 3:00. Not much happening here. Boos beginning. 2:00. Viana knees the leg. Boos getting louder. Ref breaks them up. Carmont lands a jab. Carmont lands a counter right and another, Viana's very hurt, he lands a right and a body kick, a right uppercut, left, right uppercut, right, got a power double. 1:00. Taking the back. He's in half-guard, mounting now, nope. 35. Viana regains guard. Carmont lands a left elbow. Two more. A hard one. 15. Another. R2 ends, 10-9 Carmont, possibly 10-8. R3 began. Viana comes out hard, defends a double well, stuffs it. Jimmy says Viana's behind two rounds... Carmont lands a right, eats a counter right and was hurt, Carmont gets a desperation double to butterfly guard. Viana closes guard. "It's Viana who needs the finish." Sigh. Viana gets a beautiful sweep to mount, lands a right. Gets the back with both hooks. Working for the choke. Not under the chin yet. Carmont escaped for the moment. He went back for the choke attempt. Carmont defends again. Not under the chin. He escapes again. 2:00. Viana goes back for it. They're still crowing that Viana needs this finish to win. Viana going hard for it. Maybe he agrees. "Winning the round is not enough." Carmont escapes again. "A 10-8 makes it a draw." Viana goes for an armbar in the scramble as Carmont tries to turn to guard. Carmont escapes. 1:00. Carmont lands a left elbow. 35. Carmont goes body head with two rights. 15. Viana thinking armbar. Lost it. R3 ends, 10-9 Viana but kind of close I guess. 29-28 Viana IMO but close. Probably split. 29-28 UD for... Carmont, what the fuck?!